world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
Emil
Summary Emil is the result of a power overload. He is essentially another form of Evan. At first, He was a timid boy, afraid of his own shadow. but after being forced to save Evan, it gave him some confidence to believe in himself. He blossomed into a respectable and mature man. During the Story, Talin is in a bind against a swarm of heartless, and gets overpowered. Emil at Evan's request, went and helped him, then joined him. He tricked Talin into thinking he is a passerby boy who saw trouble, then he proceeds to help him. Near the end of Act 1, Emil comes clean and admits that he is another form of Evan. During Act 2, He returns as a full-time party member and assists Talin and the others once more, then joins him for the final battle against Raikiri. In the Epilogue, He stays with Evan and helps raise Flynn and Luke Powers and Stats Emil: '(eh-meal) is a Key Protagonist within Keys of Destiny. 'Tier: 8-A Name: Emil Origin: ''Keys of Destiny'' Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Incubus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, AgilityImmortality (type 3), Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, capable with sword Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level Speed: at least Superhuman (27 m/s, 60.3973 mph), Lifting Strength: Class 5 (lifted up a truck, 1360 kg) Striking Strength: Low Class TJ '(Physical Strikes can go up to high end Multi-City Block level) 'Durability: Small Town Level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: 2-handed Sword known as a Zweihander Intelligence: capable in battle, otherwise average intelligence. Weaknesses: Slow with his weapon Notable Skills: * Scale manipulation * 2-Handed sword mastery Fighting Style: '''Emil wields a massive Zweihander. Due to its strength, comes with slow speed. He has access to massive artes and some minor spells. He has high HP, Attack, and Defense, but his Speed is slow. 's]] '''List of Physical Artes: * Devastation Devastation is one of Emil's most recognizable attacks. When used, he flips and sends rock debris toward the enemy. He retains this move in all of his future fusions * Infliction As the arte appears in most games, the user sweeps upward with a powerful vertical slash, jumping into the air with the upward momentum while creating a large arc that represents a crescent moon. * Resolute Infliction This arte is very similar to its opposing arte, Dual Crescent Strike, in which two vertical slashes are performed, each time creating the image of a crescent moon. But instead of jumping, the user stays rooted to the ground throughout the attack, while sending the target much higher into the air with the final strike * Dual Punishment When this arte is used, the user slashes vertically into the air while jumping and continues by swinging the weapon behind them and channeling the momentum into another upward slash, both times creating the image of a crescent moon's arc. * Beast When this arte is activated, the user slams the target with extreme force, creating a blast of energy in the image of a lion's head, which forces all nearby enemies to be blasted away and knocked to the ground. This is an effective arte to clear mobs when surrounded by many enemies because of its power and force. It is usually one of the first artes that a character acquires that can cause enemies to be knocked down. * Fiery Beast When this arte is used, the user slams the target, as if initiating a Beast attack. Then, the user follows with a large and explosive blast of fire, knocking down all enemies within the affected area. * Punishment The user spins around once in a horizontal circle, damaging any enemies that surround them. This arte is most effective in controlling enemy mobs, damaging all hostile creatures within range. * Lightning Punishment When activated, Emil will spin around multiple times like he does during Punishment, as a whirlwind of lightning is created around him and the enemy. * Finality Punishment The user swings their Sword around twice before using an uppercut swing that knocks enemies away. * Demonic Chaos When the arte is executed, the user releases an initial projectile, then follows with a second, much larger and more powerful projectile blast that deals multiple hits. However, the projectile will not cause damage for enemies in front, but rather from a little distance, making it difficult to use all the arte's hits. List of Magic Artes: * Photon Originally, Photon appears as a shining glyph on the enemy, which then explodes to deal Light-elemental damage. In some games, it takes the form of streaks of light clustering together and then exploding multiple times. * Eruption Eruption typically involves several waves of magma pulsing out of the ground. Originally, as a follow-up, fireballs rain down over the affected area, but this part faded out after Emil got stronger, now the spell includes summoning a volcano. * ' Spread' When used, Spread creates a column of water beneath the enemy that rises to damage it multiple times, lifting it in the process. * Thunder Blade When executed, it starts by summoning a large sword of lightning in the sky, which pierces into the ground to create an electric shock that affects a circular area around the impact point. List of Mystic Artes: * Crimson Devastation ' Upon its successful activation, Emil slams is Sword against the ground where the enemy stands and causes an explosion similar to Infernal Ruin, but instead follows it with a leap into the air. Charging his sword with power, he flips back down toward the ground and slams her weapon onto the target again, causing them to be consumed in a second, longer-lasting explosion. With the title 'The Gifted Hero equipped, and being the last party member alive and with 5% health left, this arte can be extended into Dark Blade * '''Dark Blade ' An extension to Crimson Devastation. This arte involves two wide slashes along the ground, followed by a final upward slash, leaving a trail of temporal energy behind as the user lifts themself and the enemy high into the air. Others '''Quotes: "Say your prayers, for i shall bring your end! Now suffer! Crimson Devastation!" ~When he uses Crimson Devastation "Not through yet! My power has no limit, Fall by my might! Distortion Blade! ... May you rest in peace." ~When using Distortion Blade. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: VS Evan ' '''Inconclusive Matches: ' '''Theme: Necrofantasia Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Incubus Category:Keys of Destiny Category:Spell caster Category:Sword user